


I Don't Care if Monday's Blue

by ryotanimoto16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryotanimoto16/pseuds/ryotanimoto16
Summary: Keith works at a clothing store and falls in love on a Monday.





	I Don't Care if Monday's Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for my second Tumblr and decided to put it here too. My second Tumblr is https://queenofthescreen.tumblr.com/ I plan to use it to post my shorter stories.

            “Have a nice day!”, Keith called out aggressively. He hated it when customers came into the store just to hang out. Keith’s been working at _The Universe_ for a year now. The clothing store wasn’t high end or tacky like some of the other stores in the mall. It’s interior matched it’s title by having hand painted planets and stars on the white walls. The windows were slightly tinted purple and the room had multiple white accents around. There were neat rows of clothes; each section had a color that indicated what type of clothes the section had. He was thankful for the job, it paid well and Keith had discovered something he was good at.

             Keith was incredibly nervous when he started the job. He knew he wasn’t good at speaking with people, but he needed the money to save up for college. Personally, Keith didn’t really care about clothes or style at all. Most of his wardrobe was about 4 colors or T-shirts, jeans, and jackets.

             There were several failures in trying to communicate with the customers. As it turns out, “Why do you even need three pairs of earrings” wasn’t what a woman wants to hear. He was surprised to discover that he did have a talent involving clothes. The first person he had ever done so for was a strange man named Coran. “Excuse me young man, I need help picking out an outfit.” Panicked at the damning words, Keith used all his energy in focusing on the outfit, rather than trying to speak to the guy. In the end he found some dark grey slacks, a stylish belt, a patterned collared shirt, and a bright blue vest.

             Coran was thrilled, exclaiming “My gosh! I haven’t looked this good since my days in the military!” The man was throwing his hands around with glee, while Keith was just glad he wasn’t going to get fired for scaring away another customer. With tears in his eyes Coran patted an uncomfortable Keith on the back. “My boy you should share this gift with the world!” Keith had no intention of doing so, but the sentiment was nice regardless. It also helped that the man gave him a good review as well.

            Keith watched the entrance with frustration. Mondays were always slow, even it if was the summer. With a sigh he turned his attention to his phone, only to look right back up when he heard the door open.

 _“Beautiful”_ Keith thought. A man about the same age as him waltzed into the store. His dark eyes seemed to sparkle under the fluorescents lights of the store. The man moved closer to him with a smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to reveal the most amazing teeth Keith had ever seen. Seeing his lips move was like seeing poetry being written. “-- me?”

            “ _Oh fuck”_ Keith thought frantically. He didn’t hear a word the man said. Keith focused on the doors behind the man as he spoke to him. “What?” “I said could you help me?” “ _Even his voice is amazing.”_ “Uh, sure.” Keith wanted to punch himself in the face. “Although maybe not if you look like that.”

            Keith swiftly glared at the man's face, noting his short brown hair and alluring tanned skin. “Excuse me.” he replied. Hot or not, Keith wasn’t going to put up with an asshole on a Monday. “I mean come on,” the man said haughtily. “Dude, you have a mullet!”

            Keith was well aware of the fact his fashion choices for himself were crap, but he wasn’t going to admit it to this guy. “Do you want help or not? Cause I can sure as hell to do better than what you have on!” He challenged. The man only had on a brown jacket with an orange stripe on each arm, blue jeans, and a t-shirt. “It’s laundry day!” the man yelled, throwing his arms out. “Yes sure it is.” Keith was pretty sure this guy has never done laundry in his life. “Ok fine! Let’s see what you can do!”

            Keith brought him to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were located. He swiftly moved around the store gathering clothes. “ _This blue…ah the gold…. or maybe yellow…”_ Ideas were rapidly coming to his mind and finally grasped on what he needed. He grabbed a darkish blue jacket that pulled close using a dark yellow sash. The jacket had yellow accents in the shape of V’s at the midsection and simple designs at the collar and shoulders. He chose several pairs of light blue fitting pants (he forgot to ask for the men's sizes) and a simple blue shirt with similar V patterns as the jacket. * He handed them to the man, and waited.

            The man was surprisingly quiet while he changed. The noise of clothes rustling stopped for a full minute. Keith jumped back when the man aggressively opened the door of the changing room. He was glaring at Keith intensely. Keith’s heart was racing, _“He hates it,”_ he thought bitterly.

            “I can’t believe you!” Keith winced as the man yelled. The man rushed forward and grabbed Keith’s shoulders. “How can you be so perfect?!" _“What?”_ Keith stared at him. “You’re super hot, you know clothes, you have the greatest eyes I’ve ever seen, and you have an ass that couldn’t quit if it was paid to!” Keith blushed intensely and took a step back. “What- what are you even?” He didn’t really know what to say. His heart was still racing and his palms were getting sweaty as embarrassment filled his entire being. “ _When did he even see my ass?”_ he thought frantically.

            “It’s decided! You’re going to fall in love with me!” the man declared. “What? No!” Keith tried his best to be angrier, hoping it would push back the rising feeling in his chest. “Yup, you Keith are going to fall in love with me.” The man winked and did _freaking finger guns at him._ “How do you know my name?!” “Dude, it’s on your name tag you dork” Keith didn’t think he could feel this much embarrassment in one day.

            “My names Lance by the way. I figured you should know the name of your future husband,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith stood there stunned as the man went back to into the changing room. A minute later he stepped out in the clothes he was wearing in. “I’m going to buy these clothes and put my number on the receipt.” he announced. “...Why would I take your receipt?” Lance blushed in response to his blunder. “Who cares, the point is you’re getting my number and I’m going to wear these clothes on our first date!”

             Keith watched as Lance made his way the register. He had a feeling his Mondays were going to get a whole lot livelier.

*I based his outfit on the pajamas he wore in the first season and the title is based off of the song Friday, I'm in Love by the Cure.


End file.
